


Whole Latte Love

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Tweek was never good with people. He was worse with new people, and worse still with hot new people.(Written for Creek Week. Day 1: firsts and coffee)





	Whole Latte Love

The first day of college had begun, and Tweek knew the drill. There would be an impossibly huge queue of people coming in for their morning shot of coffee, which was something his parents would leave him to deal with by himself. He couldn't deal with it by himself, but as if his parents cared. He would deal with demanding college students, cranky from a lack of sleep. Tweek wanted to die, but even that wouldn’t have stopped their demands.

Later in the morning, things had quietened down. The shop was nearly empty, with only a couple of people coming in here and there. Tweek was on his fourth cup of coffee to deal with the stress - better than cigarettes, but not by much. His hands shook as he drained his cup, then slammed the cup back down. Was he under caffeinated over over caffeinated? Did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore.

The door opened with a little jingle. He screamed, startled - it had been a rare moment of peace ripped away from him. Tweek needed to calm down. He turned around, and there was a very cute boy, standing with some other boy. They came over to the till, and Tweek felt his heart thud. He was nervous, but he didn’t know why.

“One mocha, my g ood man,” the not-cute guy said. “For Clyde.”

Tweek wrote his name down on the cup, then put it down. He grabbed another one, then looked up at the other boy, prompting him for his order.

“Latte for Craig.”

Craig. That was a cute name. Tweek wasn't going to flirt while he was at work, even if he wanted to. He was also assuming Craig was gay. If he was, he was likely dating the other guy. Tweek needed to stop overthinking this, but his brain was in hyperdrive. He whimpered as he made the drinks. Stop it, brain.

Tweek made their drinks and handed them over. They paid and were promptly out the door, and the shop was empty once again. Tweek saw plenty of cute people every day, but there was something about Craig that caught his attention. Tweek would forget about him come the morning, he was sure. He busied himself by clearing up around the shop, and tried to forget about him.

Except Tweek didn't stop thinking about Craig.

Craig came to the store daily - sometimes with Clyde, sometimes with other boys. He always ordered the same thing, and while Tweek knew his name and his order, it felt strange to assume what he wanted. Plus, it gave Craig a reason to talk to him, which Tweek always welcomed.

Craig smiled at him sometimes, and Tweek's heart stopped every time, only to kick into overdrive immediately afterwards. He was utterly useless for Craig, and Craig didn’t even know.

Tweek handed Craig his drink, but squeezed the cup. The lid popped off, and, in his surprise, he knocked the drink into Craig. All Tweek could do was scream in horror as he watched hot chocolate spill over Craig’s chest. He dropped the cup, and Craig looked at Tweek in horror.

“Jesus Christ! Are you okay?!” Tweek asked.

“Yeah? It's just a little hot,” Craig shrugged. “It’s getting cold quick, though. Can I get a towel?”

Tweek swallowed and grabbed paper towels. He started to dab Craig’s chest with the towels before he realised what he was doing. He screamed and dropped the towels, and they landed with a soggy flop on the floor.

“Dude!” Craig said.

“S-- sorry! Agh! I'm just…”

Tweek grabbed a handful of towels and shoved them at Craig, before turning around to make him another drink. Tweek wanted to die. He didn't look at Craig as he handed him the cup. Craig waited for a moment, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He left with Token, finally leaving Tweek to scream by himself. He had really fucked up this time, and Craig would never come back again.

Tweek was wrong, as Craig came back the next day. This time, however, he came alone.

When Tweek only saw Craig, he almost yelled. There was no buffer, no one to ignore Craig for. He composed himself and grabbed a cup and the sharpie. He gripped the cup tightly and it crumpled. He tossed it in the trash and grabbed another one with an exasperated sigh.

“Latte,” Craig said plainly.

“And that's for…?”

“Craig. But you… you can call me tonight,” he mumbled.

Tweek dropped his pen, and his jaw fell with it.  _ Don't freak out, it was just a hot guy flirting with you _ . Oh God, a hot guy was hitting on Tweek. How could he  _ not _ freak out? He watched Craig without a word, and Craig looked away. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“God, okay, I'm sorry. It was Clyde's idea. This is the last time I--”

“Okay.”

Before Craig could say anything, Tweek bent down and picked his pen back up. He scrawled down his number on a cup and slid  it over. Craig looked at it, confused.

“It's-- that's my number.” Tweek smiled, then he realised. “Wait, oh God, you meant the other way.”

Craig snorted. “You're cute. I'll text you. … after I get my drink.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. “Shit! Yeah, sorry!”

Tweek grabbed the cup again and made Craig’s drink, before giving him his drink. Craig gave him a little smile, before leaving the shop. Tweek smiled to himself for the rest of his shift. This was worth being abandoned by his parents for.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, burnt out: you know what's fun? Creek. Let's do Creek week
> 
> I hope you liked it, though! This is my first time trying my hand at Craig lmaooo ;;
> 
> Come check out my [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
